


All Alone Ain't Much Fun, So You're Looking For The Thrill

by NidoranDuran



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Sluttification, Spit Kink, Spitroast, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The key to the mutant race's continued survival lies in having virile men breed mutant women. Jean and Rogue are ready to accept that, with Rogue finally given a chance to suppress her powers and be the filthy woman she wants to be, while Jean learns that there's something glorious about being so wrong. Storm, already pregnant, provides "moral support". Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 26





	All Alone Ain't Much Fun, So You're Looking For The Thrill

"C'mon, sug, I know you're gonna warm right up to it with enough time around slutty ol' me." Rogue peppered Jean with kisses and gropes, grinding her naked body up against the redhead's as, finally, she found herself able to soak in the joy of physical contact. Of bare skin against bare skin. "I bet they knew it when they put us together, too. A southern tramp to wear you down and get your head all full of those hot little things they need." The joy of having her powers finally shut off for a bit was grand; the fact that it was so she could get gangbanged by the proven-most-virile men carrying the mutant gene for the purposes of rekindling their race was simply a cherry on top.

Jean was definitely under way more pressure than she felt ready to deal with. Rogue's assault of touches and kisses provided her with a lot more sensory bliss than she was expecting, but Rogue knew the real danger was mental. Jean had agreed to be open mentally to whoever she was placed with for this, and Rogue could not have been a coincidence. Rogue was as repressed and touch-starved as could be, her powers suppressed for a day by the collar around her neck that would function to disable all of her feelings. Rogue was ready and accepting, submission flaring up inside her as she prepared for the rocky road ahead of her.

The psychological bleed-over had Jean growing wetter, hunger starting to rise as she fell into a state of deeper, more compromised craving. "You're making a good argument." Jean winced and shuddered, breaths shaky as she did her best to contain all the emotions surging up through her, pleasure rising in a state of delirium and heat from which she wasn't sure she could handle herself. "Can we get the guys in here now? I'm..." She shook. The mental images in Rogue's head were startling and many, pulling Jean under in their deluge of desire and crushing pressure, a chaos that had her dizzy and struggling to hold still, as every twisted fantasy aching through Rogue found its way now to Jean.

At that mention, the door to the room swung open. It was a lounge in the mansion, with ample seating and space for people to stand, as men began to flood in, most of them already completely naked and starting to encircle the two women. Rogue was immediately flashing winks and big smiles, moaning, "How you boys doin' today?" as hands pushed both her and Jean down onto their knees, putting the girls up back to back on their knees, in helpless offering now to the readiness and aggression of men pushing their cocks into their faces.

Rogue's mouth was wide open and she pushed hungrily forward, taking the dick into her mouth with haste and panic, immediate rushes of need that hit strong and sudden, that made her crave the indulgence of letting go. She started to suck on the cock, head rocking back and forth in wild motions of acceptance and surrender, moans ringing proudly out and a dizzy sense of reckless delight plunging her into chaos. Rogue was helpless and clumsy and full of emotions that now hit her square-on as the taste of raw cock hit her tongue for the first time, and it was just as amazing as she'd hoped it was.

A hard shove of cock into Jean's mouth was, in contrast, a hasty attempt to force upon her dick before she got to express any doubts or resistance. She just had her mouth filled, the back of her throat prodded against and threatening to make her gag as the firm thrusts started up in hungry earnest. She looked up at the muscular young man standing before her, pumping his cock in and out of her mouth and indulging in the beautiful woman. Rather than give Jean a second of hesitation, hard forced itself upon her and challenged her to deal with the sudden commotion, hasty thrusts pushing her to give in. Jean's eyes widened, but as she recoiled back in surprise, she bumped back into Rogue, which had two effects; one was the gritty reality of how she wasn't getting away. The other, more prominently, was in the electrifying lust radiating off of Rogue, which made her whole body tighten and give in harder.

Back to back and getting their mouths fucked, Jean found it impossible not to grow some kind of closer to Rogue, hands reaching clumsily back to seek out Rogue's, but her in turn were on the lap of the man she was blowing, grabbing his hips and tugging him in harder to suck on his cock with all the rough and shameless, reckless need she felt take brutal hold of her. There didn't feel like a whole lot of restraint or care to any of this; it was just hopeless and greedy, forward momentum and a ragged sense of complete surrender guiding Jean with Rogue. The two were helpless, both sucking dick harder, hotter, fixated on pleasures that kept rising with stubborn flare and fire through them both, and it was all just too much to possibly deal with.

Jean wanted to have an open mind, and as cum flooded into her mouth, she found that it was easier to be open-minded and to understand things than she realised. Maybe it was feedback from Rogue. Maybe it was the taste of cum triggering something powerful inside her that she just absolutely craved. Whatever it was, the eruption of a load of jizz hitting her taste buds triggered something potent, driving her into a state of excitement that she wasn't quite sure how to face, but she swallowed without hesitation, moaning around the cock and trying to hold onto the dizzy panic and confusion she was stuck with.

Hands seized the women and tugged them up into the air, keeping them back to back as two more guys came in, pulling their legs up and grabbing hold of them as their cocks plunged into their pussies. Slams forward with fever and excitement filled the girls with cock, and both women cried out happily, shaking and pressing in back against one another. "Aw 'sug, your cock feels great," Jean gasped out a split second before Rogue, picking up on her thoughts and getting them crossed with her own as she struggled on faster. The pleasure ached across her with a whole lot of pressure and excitement she couldn't deal with for a moment.

But Rogue was another level still. "Always knew cock was gonna feel this good!" she whined, heaving on with ragged delight back and forth, molten delight taking her by storm and bringing with it an excess of emotions and desires so frantic and so wild that she didn't know how to take it all. "My virginity's gone, and I don't even know your name. Think I might wanna keep it that way." Rogue didn't make a big deal of how shed finally gotten a cock bareback in her; it was ecstasy and she embraced the excitement in waves, but she mostly wanted to get the guy fucking harder. Extreme precaution and condom used had helped her get a dick in her once or twice, but what she really looked for was a creampie, and she knew she'd be getting tons of those in the time to come today.

Reinforced into position against one another back to back, the wild chaos and pleasure of getting fucked was absolute delight, an ecstasy and a fever that really didn't feel like it could be stopped now. Every frantic moan and whine the girls let out was born of desperation, of a desire coming on fierce and in waves back and forth. The men fucked harder, and the two women just took it, bodies treated to a rush of dizzy excitement and greed potent enough to keep them losing themselves, giving in to so much step by step that just felt too powerful and too grand to resist. Rogue felt what she had been waiting for, the rush of hot, gooey cum flooding her pussy feeling just as good as she’d expected it to, and then a fair bit better on top of that, overwhelming rushes of every pleasure she needed bearing down too fast upon her to have even the slightest clue how to control herself. 

"So good!" Rogue cried out, her pussy getting filled with jizz, the hot semen making direct contact with her spasming inner walls and confirming that everything she'd wanted was also everything she needed, the pleasure burning with insistent and stubborn fire to get her what she craved. "Honey, that's everythin' I wanted and you ain't even done with me yet, are you?"

Rogue was pulled back from Jean and suddenly bent over a nearby couch, shoved over it with her ass up in the air, hands seizing her hips as the man went for another round with her, and happily began to fuck harder. The man groaned, "I've got plenty more cum to pump your slutty pussy with," as he railed her, the excitement continuing to swell and rise, growing as his savage and speedy thrusts from behind threw Rogue, made her shiver and ache with a delight like nothing else. His balls smacked against her thigh and every reckless, rabid slam was pushing Rogue further into every crave and every pulse of hunger she so sorely needed, and she didn't want it to stop.

"You're just sayin' all the right things," Rogue gasped, shoving her ass hard back against the man's lap, feverishly seeking more of his thrusts and craving the joy of having him fuck her harder, faster, a hastening rush to the bottom that kept her losing ground to the shameless and shivering ecstasy she needed so sorely. Everything Rogue felt was pleasure in its most fierce and shameless form, the greedy slams satisfying, but the slap of bare flesh proving even more exciting. Rogue tided herself over with plenty of outercourse play, no-contact sexual acts, and the occasional cumbersome mix of condoms and clothed sex that honestly wasn't much more satisfying than a dildo when it came down to it. It all lacked the intimacy of real physical contact, and now that Rogue was finally turning things around and feeling something more concrete, she knew that condoms weren't something she could go back to. Not for anything.

The faster slams forward kept Rogue stumbling, dizzily crashing into a state of helplessness and molten delight so powerful that Rogue never wanted it to stop. He moved with firm, feverish breeding intent, and that was all that Rogue needed to know, her body aflame with these pulses of excitement, these messes of desire and bliss keeping her giving in faster by the second, clumsy motions and expressions of hopeless need keeping her confused and compromised, wanting to pursue the senseless heat that kept working across her ragged body, and Rogue didn't want it to stop, She kept heaving, feeling her orgasm rapidly approach, feeling the pleasure and the heat and the chaos bring her into a state of crushing ecstasy as she howled out for him, and as his cock slammed forward, the thrill of release was madness. Rogue howled as he came inside of her, certain now of the utter joy of letting herself go completely.

Jean hadn't really left where she had been first fucked, but now she was upside-down on the floor, on her head and her shoulders as a man held her legs up in the air and fucked down into her snug hole with a wild and wicked intent that had her absolutely howling. "Keep going," she moaned, hand rubbing at her clit while she took this on. "Fuck me harder!" Whether by her own intentions or not, Jean was happy now to b getting fucked so hard, and the shameless bliss of wild slams down into her snug twat were absolutely maddening, the excitement rising in cloying messes of clumsy delight, of a pleasure that didn't want to stop. She just had to keep taking it, hammering back and forth in hopeless pulses of a need like nothing else, and the idea of ever resisting such heats was beyond her now.

The deluge of pleasure that left Jean drunk and dizzy just came on with so much hopeless fire and excitement. Never before had Jean been this consumed by helpless lust, this hopelessly hooked on the feeling of a cock ravaging her and subjecting her to pleasures beyond anything resembling sense. There was no way to control her downward spiral, a momentum crash that felt too grand and too wicked to believe any longer. Jean was completely fixated on this pleasure, hooked on the idea of letting go and accepting the shameless head rush of slutty pleasure that Rogue had been so loudly talking up, now losing the senseless joys and accepting new forms of senseless glee.

Rubbing herself closer to the brink in her drunken haste helped really get Jean into the right mindset, a rush of pleasure searing quicker and foggier through her body as she accepted that nothing was going to make Rogue feel as good as this singular expression of devotion. Fire swelled up through her veins, and the cloying delight of giving in became too much for her. She lost herself to this howling bliss with shameless delight, body thrashing back and forth under so much pleasure and momentum that she couldn't keep track of it all mentally. Jean's usually powerful and potent mind gave way to the shuddering joy of completely mindless, fuck-addled bliss, and she didn't know how to help herself as the thrill of crashing to earth seized her.

The man pulled back out of her, and Jean was dizzy, slumping to the floor moaning, "Fuck me again," as her hips rocked up and down, thrusting into the air with shameless fervor. "I want to leave here knocked up, and nobody is allowed to stop until I'm carrying a child."

Fortunately, Jean wasn't left wanting for long. Hands grabbed hold of her, and a pair of men descended upon her, one shoving into her from behind, fucking her doggy style right there on the floor. "I'll knock you right up, sweetie," he said, condescending and smacking across her ass as he started to pound forward, Jean gasping out in delight at the rough and hard pounding she received, but even it didn't last too long amid the sudden slam of a cock into her mouth, too. The other man happily rammed his way down her throat, and this time Jean was choking hard on it, no teasing penetration at going down hard and deep; she was taking the most intense and fierce aggression he could muster, and loving every fucking second of it.

A hard and wild spitroasting down on her hands and knees made Jean get in tough with her slutty side harder than she ever had before. Every wild pulse of heat and delight taking her body by storm was now too great to resist, and she wanted to ride out the chaos without a shred of sense or control in her head. Greedy motions back and forth wound up with haste, a greed leaving no time for sense. She knew what she wanted, and every caring Jean had boiled down to the singular joy of getting absolutely reamed from behind and in front, head bobbing to meet the vicious slams of the cock hammering down her gullet. She felt short of breath, struggling to keep air flowing with a cock plugging her air flow up, but that only excited her further, only gave Jean more things to enjoy about the utterly merciless thrill of being taken.

There wasn't a whole lot of sense to any of what was happening, but Jean was shameless about leaning into it, accepting pleasures growing hotly out of control, crashing into a downward spiral of bliss and heat that the chaos felt utterly untameable now. Every messy pulse of Jean's body felt like it was trending her toward total ruin, and she needed only to give in to it all, rushing harder and greedier through pleasures too rapid and senseless to make sense of. The brutal fucking at both ends hit on something waiting inside of Jean, something that had laid dormant until almost violently to the surface, and there was now absolutely no way to control the downward crash that followed. She took cum in her holes at both needs, thrashing in needy, bucking pulses of joy as her limits were pushed to the brink and Jean gave in utterly.

"You boys know just how to make a whore happy," Rogue moaned, bouncing up and down on a fat cock while faced with the joy of three more big cocks getting jerked off in her face, slapping down against it again and again. "I wonder if any of you perverts were old 'friends' of mine, in fact." She got curious, lips parting and mouth opening wide, head tilted back, and immediately, one of the men spit in her mouth. She gasped out hotly, body shuddering in pleasure as she swallowed it down. "I knew it! Look boys, I love gettin' dirty. When a gal can't get touched, she starts to get off on anythin' she can get, and I've done some pretty nasty stuff. So go on, spit on me, I'll ask you to do worse in a few."

The men began to eagerly spit on Rogue's face. Some of it landed into her mouth, but much of it landed onto her face instead, drool running down her chin and degrading her harder than she felt she could handle, but the joy of being spat on continued to ache through her, demanding so much from Rogue as she got spanked by the man she rode, all the roughness picking up and demanding from her way more than she felt like she deal with. It was chaos, but the feeling of riding a cock bareback while she got spat on, instead of bouncing on a dildo and trying to lie herself about this, was absolute bliss.

The pressure kept up, Rogue heaving, licking up the spit, leaning forward to kiss the cocks here and there, lapping at some of the pre-cum and savouring her hasty descent into madness. She was hopeless and unstoppable now, every pleasure aching harder inside of Rogue as she satisfied her most sloppy and slutty desires without a shred of restraint or care for how over the line this was. She took it all, and as she came, she begged, "Cum on my face boys, makes a big ol' mess!" Her mouth opened wide, and the eruption of hot spurts of cum across her features left her a wreck in all the way she loved most. Rogue took on the gooey disaster, letting it splatter across her features in ready, greedy acceptance, and she still felt like she was only just getting started now, heaving back and forth through the joy of getting creampied again. Everything Rogue wanted.

But also not enough for Rogue, who was happy to start begging for more. "Now, y'all gonna piss on me, or am I gonna have to ask some other guys to make me happy?" She looked up at them; the one who first spat on her knew what was going to happen, and he happily took hold of his cock, pointing it toward her and starting to let loose. A stream of hot yellow piss landed halfway into Rogue's mouth, making her shiver and whine with joy as she opened wide and tilted her head back, riding faster atop the cock that had just cummed inside of her, wanting another round while she got peed on.

The other men, startled as they were by this commotion, started to let loose, going with the flow and peeing on the southern bombshell before them. Three streams of musky urine running down her face and splattering onto her chest all made for way more excitement and dizziness than she could resist. This was pleasure in its purest form, testing her limits and leaving her ragged. Being spit on, cummed on, and even pissed on was how she found her pleasures when she couldn't take much more; the joy of being humiliated and degraded by men while she got off had become the best coping mechanism to tide her over through her inability to touch men.

But now, drinking piss and embracing the wildest, darkest needs had filled her with new perversions. Rogue moaned, gargling a mouthful of urine, not caring how much of the bitter mess spilled down her face and chin as she rode faster. Her haste and greed in getting pissed on while she bounced on a dick was fierce, unstoppable in ways beyond sense and guided by pleasures too frantic and too unbelievable to possibly resist. She was a whore, and she embraced it now, hitting another orgasm and earning another flood of cum into her hot womb. She swallowed down her mouthful and howled out a drunk, "I love piss!" as she rubbed the musky scent all over her face and into her chest, letting it wipe away much of the cum from the triple facial she had taken.

"I never thought I'd let anyone see this," Jean moaned, bent forward over the couch and burying her face into the ass of a man standing up on it and bending against the wall. She'd come into the idea of this massive breeding clusterfuck looking to get bred and nothing else; now that she was here, in practical terms, she was in full turbo slut mode. Every craving inside of Jean screamed for singular focus and surrender, the pleasure overbearing and challenging her harder under its thrall, keeping her giving up deeper, faster, the steeper rushes of desire making her head spin as she spiraled out of control.

Rimjobs were Jean's dirty secret. Something she'd only ever done for men she loved. Licking a man's ass was simply not something that stood as even sort of appropriate, and yet she was getting her pussy used by countless men taking turns with her; she needed to just let go and stop worrying about petty things. Lust ruled Jean, and as she buried her tongue into the man's ass, accepted that, getting fucked faster and harder from behind amid spirals of completely hopeless, shameless bliss. Brilliant flares of fire consumed her as she got her tongue in deeper, as she began to devour the ass of a stranger, wrapping her hands around his cock and feverishly jerking him off while her hips pressed hastier back against the thrusts behind her. 

"Having a cock in my pussy makes ass taste even better," Jean confessed, as her crazed adorations grew hastier and messier. She was hopeless, fixated on the pleasure taking her by storm and not letting any other thoughts fill her head. Psychic bleed over and increasing excitement at the prospect of each successive orgasm plunged her into something so helpless and frantic that she didn't really know how to deal with it all. she just knew she wanted more, licking faster, letting the baring of her deepest and sloppiest desires prove how far gone she truly was. There was no time to waste on indulgence, no time to hold back on what she wanted. Jean was a sloppy, slutty wreck whose deepest cravings have become her only thought process now.

And she loved it.

Jean came hard, howling and frantically burying her tongue into the man's ass as she jerked him off all over the couch cushions. The joy was overbearing, and she was shameless, happily unraveling at the seams as she felt the creeping rush take her by storm, needs overbearing her thoughts and driving her into a state of hopeless, frenzied bliss, a joy strong enough to not leave anything left in her head. The man she rimmed drew back, only for his foot to find the back of her head, pushing her face-first into the cum puddle.

"Lick it up, whore. If you'll lick my ass, what's so wrong with the couch?" And in some insane way, he was right; Jean felt any reasonable sense of restraint overridden by the desire to be as slutty as possible, overwhelmed and starting to drag her tongue along the fake leather upholstery, cleaning the jizz off of it and falling deeper into the shame.

The foot on her head wasn't that surprising, but Rogue's hands in Jean's hair to pull her up from the couch was. Rogue was upon her fiercely, jamming a kiss against her lips and savouring the firm press together, as Rogue tasted ass on Jean's mouth and the piss on her tongue hit Jean's just as hard, the women sharing the tastes of their depravities with one another, and the dizzy Jean was happy to accept it, where she normally would have balked at all of this. But in this form, it was instead everything she craved. Overbearing satisfaction, pure joy, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"You dirty slut!" Rogue gasped, smacking Jean's ass. "I saw you over there eating man ass like a fuckin' pro. You gonna keep these kinds of secrets from me? Come on, 'sug. Spill."

"I love eating ass," Jean confessed. "I'd only ever done it for men I was with before, but... I'm free now. I want more of it. And you... Pee..." She licked her lips, brow furrowing.

Rogue had always wanted to eat ass; it was something she'd intended to do today regardless of what happened. That said, "I think we can learn a lot from each other, don't you?" Rogue's smirk widened as she took Jean by the hand, dragging her into the middle of the room. "Y'all, I want one of you to keep her pussy stuffed, and the rest of y'all to give my girl a golden shower, you hear? And in the meantime, someone keep trying to pump a baby into me, and someone else bend over so I can taste ass."

The marching orders were given, and men began to scramble to fulfill them, Rogue holding firm, confident control over the situation and everyone on board to follow suit now. They all scrambled to satisfy Rogue's demands, and she was soon enough bending forward for a man who sat on a couch, legs up in the air and his ass hole available for her to push her lips against, nose rubbing in against his balls as Rogue began her shameless indulgence. She pushed in tight, starting to slithering her tongue in circles around his hole as her own rear wiggled in the air, and Rogue was expecting a cock to slip into her pussy. Which made the addition of another man who mounted her ass and shoved into it all the more exciting. 

Rogue howled as she had her face shoved into the man's ass by one of the guys fucking her, her ass hole claimed with a firm stroke just as her pussy was, and if she ever had any reason to go all out on devouring an ass, this was it. Rogue was helpless, dizzy, and moaning in pure joy as she shoved her tongue into his hole, starting to lick harder and deeper into a show of merciless pressure, nose rubbing harder into the ball sac of the man she rimmed, who took his cock in hand not to stroke himself, but to tilt it toward his chest and out of the way so he could spit on her face. She loved it more, and it was all the encouragement she needed to shove her tongue in as deep as it could go.

Being stuffed full of cock and fucked even harder by the men happily having their way with her was a joy that Rogue craved, and the greedy back and forth of their cocks in and out of her holes helped set the shameless pace by which she was eager to go, playing in deeper and accepting the hastening race to the bottom, a crash into pleasure she was going to keep craving as step by step her thoughts spun wildly out of control and she was just too helpless to resist. Everything hit her just right, and she didn't care any longer about holding back. The brilliant rush of shameless need and craving that hit her was unreal, and Rogue was happy to accept it, riding along as her first ever rimjob proved as amazing as she could have imagined.

Rogue got what she wanted, as the man she rimmed spat and spat on her face until finally his cock smacked down across it and he came, mostly into her hair in a rush of disastrous results, making her shiver and writhe in the unraveling joy of being pushed to the brink. She came hard and loud, screaming, "Ruin my holes!" as she received her double creampie, a hot and messy rush of every depraved indulgence she craved taking her at once. She was unstoppable now, dizzily twisting through this heat and the joy of getting completely blown out.

Jean lay on her back, breasts heaving with the steady pace she reached, but the cock in her pussy was nowhere near as overwhelming for Jean as the rain of piss down over her face, tongue hanging out as she caught bits of it, letting it pool there and provide her the disgustingly bitter and salty bliss. Everything about its taste repulsed her, but somehow in the best way, driving her to keep going and keep indulging, staring up at the man standing over her as he emptied his bladder, and then stepped away to leave her for the next man to use too. "I'm just a urinal to you now," she whined, and she delighted in that fact, wrong as it was, her whole body trembling under the rush of desire and hunger that ruled her now.

Two men stepped up this time, one hosing down her plump beasts as they bounced and flailed around, the other focusing on her face, not just her mouth but into her hair, making it soak with urine and reek as she writhed on the floor. Jean was receiving deeper, more drastic disrespect with each passing second, given the harsh lesson on what depravity awaited her, and each step of the way, she just kept falling, sliding deeper into the molten embarrassment of becoming a shame doll for men to use. Peed on and bred and treated with no respect. Somehow, Jean had never felt like more of a woman, and she was happy to keep discovering how deep her shames could run, moaning louder, eyes going cross as the thrusts filled her faster and the fact that somehow, being bred appealed to her less in the heat of the moment than being pissed on did.

Her orgasm was intense and voracious, Jean thrashing under so much more pleasure than she felt like she could possibly deal with, her needy body giving up to the thrill of being conquered and claimed. She came hard, letting go of restraint and in turn getting her pussy flooded with cum, lying there happily whining as three men all aimed at her open mouth and made her start to choke on the hot streams of piss splattering against the back of her throat. She coughed, spitting up pee everywhere while the men relieved themselves into her mouth, and deciding he'd get in on the action, the man inside her pussy ;et go too, beginning to piss inside of her and provide all new forms of wrongness to drive Jean up the wall in excitement. She'd never felt so violated and so delighted before, and she wanted more.

The doors opened up quickly, drawing attention as Storm didn't so much walk into the room as she did glide, trailed behind by a long, sheer white robe that provided little warmth or coverage over her luscious, dark skin, her pregnant belly standing out, breasts swollen and dripping with milk. Storm's pregnancy was a long way along already, and tests had shown that her child to be carried the mutant gene, marking the experiment a success now ready to be pushed into the next step: breeding up the other women of the X-Men. "It seems you're doing well so far," she said, advancing in and drawing plenty of attention from the men, many of whom had been here for that initial breeding bash. "I think I'll join."

Immediately, hands grabbed at Storm's body, men groping and fawning over the pregnant woman as she reached for two cocks, starting to stroke and wearing a proud. ready smile as she offered herself up to the commotion. "You're even more beautiful now," one of the men remarked, squeezing her breast and pinching at her nipple, making milk drip out as he played with her. Storm accepted the praise, moans rising inside of her as she savoured all the attention and the focus that built up a hotter rush of feelings that kept on coming, stormy messes of gooey sensation washing over her with something to prove.

"Thank you. I feel more beautiful, carrying the gift of motherhood with me." The men caressed her pregnant belly and fawned harder over with their touch and their praise, two men reached to grab her breasts and start drinking the milk within as they sank deeper into the reverence and satisfaction of letting their desires run wild. She stroked faster, knowing she had her hands full with these men and with satisfying their every need, but that was precisely what she wanted, embracing her greatest and greediest desires without shame. She knew she had them where she needed them, their devotion to her pleasures and the demands of their greed pulling Storm into the luxury and the decadence of her lusts.

Storm got the men to cum on her belly, the splattered spunk settling into place upon her and bringing a smile to her face as she savoured the churning, twisting delight that kept this moment exciting and wild. She stroked the cocks harder, moaning in helpless greed and letting them get all wound up from her touch. "You're going to make me a happy woman today, and I'm going to make you all even happier in turn." Her promise came with kisses for each of the men, who crowded around her, eager and shameless to indulge in her body, before she pushed one of them to sit on the couch.

She backed her ass into his lap, her plump, pregnant rear settling down onto his cock while she lay back, another man sliding into her pussy, and Storm was in business now. "We're making them as beautiful as you," the man fucking her ass said, the reverence he held for he shining through with absolute power and devotion, showing off the need and the excitement that filled them all, and the idea of restraint now felt distant. Aimless. The senseless need and the quivering hungers that began to take root provided everything she needed, and the pleasures could only get wilder and stranger as she explored.

The men didn't fuck Storm as hard as they fucked the other girls, holding back a little bit of their worst but hardly being tender with her. Storm had been fucking a lot of them on the side since the gangbang, and they knew how she liked it, as her pregnant breasts heaved and her body worked up and down in proud, steady composure, moving to satisfy her every craving and keep the weirdness rising. She wanted to keep a strong sense of control over the mess erupting around her, and only to lose that control in a way that she felt confident in, striking a balance of pure madness as she continued this greedy plunge.

Back and forth she rocked, moaning, "You are all too kind to me," as she continued to work back and forth. throwing herself into the frenzied rush of pleasure and greed that kept her well tended to, lusts sated by the inevitable crush of desire that kept hitting her where it counted. Storm was unashamed of letting go, giving in to her most wild needs and letting cravings burn across her with unfocused messes of desire, pulsing lust and heat that threw her deeper into what was proving to be insurmountable heat and excitement. Nothing was slowing down, nothing was pulling back. The men knew how to fuck her, and they knew how to make her scream out like a wanton whore as she came.

Storm threw her head back and accepted the cum fed into her greedy holes, shaking under so much raw excitement and so many dizzy rushes of desire that it felt almost too good to be true. Storm was hopeless, foggy, and she craved more of it, thrashing about under this pressure and leaning into a hungry, slavish tailspin from which she never wanted to emerge, as men advanced faster upon her. Down on her back she went, legs spread as she lay on the couch, receiving one man ramming his cock into her creampied pussy and another straddling her face backwards, sitting his ass hole right down onto her lips while he wrapped her milk-dripping breasts around his cock and began to thrust.

A good woman would have hesitated. Storm, a better woman, shoved her tongue up his ass and began to lick him feverishly, grabbing his cheeks for leverage as she lifted her head up to really dig in there and bring him pleasure beyond what he could handle. She was sloppy in all the right ways now, pushing with a shameless pulse of greed and delight that knew exactly what it wanted, and she wasn't able to slow down the haste and the hunger that carried her now. Storm wanted only one thing, and she would not be held back from it, letting this double teaming come on with even more perverse indulgence than before. Such was the proper way to spiral out into orgiastic madness, and she was not ashamed of any of it.

"You're the best," the man she rimmed groaned, fucking her tits faster as he felt her devoted tongue press his limits, as the frenzied haste behind his intentions pushed her harder along, kept Storm certain that she was being appreciated for all her hard work and attention. She wanted to satisfy these men. All of them. Even if it supposed to be all about Rogue and Jean while they got bred, she just couldn't help herself. Once they were pregnant and starved for cock too, they would understand, and then the pace of getting girls knocked up could really hasten. She was certain that this would work out, and she'd have two eager, pregnant friends to share cocks with.

Storm delighted in her treat, licking harder at the man's ass hole while both men thrusted away without restraint, careless heat growing stronger as the pleasure brought on absolute delight, joys that continued to hasten as she got fucked to her next orgasm, to the crushing joy of giving completely in to the lust. The chaos and the excitement brought her something absolutely wild, a delightful mess as she succumbed, as the mess and the merciless heat gave her everything she wanted, and with that in mind, the only way to go was down, as she took one load into her greedy and spasming pussy, the other splattering all over the tops of her breasts, contrasting more of her dark skin with the sticky globs of white.

A hand in Jean's hair held her head up as a handful of men took turns spitting on her, aiming for her mouth but missing more often than hitting, leaving the spit all over her face, which was already soaked in piss and semen. It was exciting, Jean's barriers breaking down and her inner slut coming to life in such powerful and raw gestures of surrender beyond what she could have imagined. It had her craving more. had her seeking it as she received a shameless fucking from behind. pussy getting reamed in steady and aggressive motions shoving her into dismay and depravity for the sake of being bred. She couldn't have asked for anything better than this.

"Ruin me," she pleaded, dizzy and drunk on the lust that kept hitting her, body heaving back and forth while the savage slams continued to claim their toll. There was really nothing better than this, and as the pleasure erupted, everything felt like it was set up perfectly to push Jean. "I'm a whore. I'm a needy slut who wants to be knocked up, and I don't care how many cocks I have to take to get it!" Dizzy desperation and a helpless sense of complete surrender carried Jean through her indulgence now; she knew only a need for more, knew only the cravings and the idea that what was best for her lay in getting used. Jean may have agreed to this for the sake of the mutant people, but she was now learning the brutal way with excitement could be found in giving up all of that and embracing her absolute worst desires.

The men stroked themselves while they spit on her, and when one was done, they let their loads splatter onto her face, covering her in dripping messes and further illustrating how far she was falling, and each step of the way she went just a bit deeper. Jean's downward spiral was bliss, and she didn't care how wrong it was or how off the rails she was getting. It was everything she wanted, pulsing harder and wilder through her. Jean loved her new frame of mind and loved even more how much the cocks kept zeroing in on her, pushing her deeper into the pleasure and refusing to slow down. This madness was only getting wilder for Jean, and she was happy to keep throwing herself harder into all of this.

A load of cum pumping into her ready womb set her off, Jean crying out louder and hotter, shrieking through so much pleasure that she couldn't make sense of it all. The men finished on her face, wearing her down and keeping her gasping louder, spine arching back and the shaky, conquering pleasure hitting her harder. Once they had done that, the streams began anew, piss raining upon her face and washing away the jizz and the spit, making her whine and open wide to take on the mess. "I love piss now," she whined. She couldn't drink when she spoke, but having it splash against her face hardly hurt either. "I love cock. I love being a whore!"

Having a cock in each of her holes, one nestled between her breasts, and two more to stroke, was everything Rogue wanted out of this experience, and she had it now, heaving wilder on and finding the pleasure focusing harder and harsher upon the senseless joys that followed. She was full of dick, fucked airtight, feeling cocks hitting her starved and desperate insides. Uncontrollable joy was all she found here, savouring the crazed pressure and heat that simply did not want to stop. Toys were all Rogue had ever been able to push into her, but here she was able to savour the satisfaction and the hunger that came harder and quicker on. Real cocks simply weren't something she could substitute, the crazed pleasure leaving her hopeless and compromised.

Feeling her guts get rearranged as a big cock fucked her ass and throbbed inside of her put the toys to shame, just like a warm dick dripping pre-cum down her throat was utterly unstoppable. She found herself overwhelmed by pleasure and lust that she didn't know how to help it all. She felt powerless and frantic, addicted to pleasures that kept washing over her in waves of violent pressure. Rogue had no shame here, no reservations. She came in a whore, and now it was simply about catching up with her wort habits, throwing her body back and forth faster and wilder as everything she did served the singular surrender and purpose behind her heat. She wanted nothing more than to keep going, to throw herself in harder and embrace the absolute worst of her every reckless need.

Having cum on her body was fine. But having cum pumped directly down her throat, into her womb, and into her bowels, was far more exciting, sending her into a downward spiral of desperate heat and a need like nothing else, and all that she needed to do was give in, give up. Let the pleasure fill her with delight. Without a second of worry, unhesitating bliss coursed through Rogue, her orgasm potent and frantic, as erratic as she could get; it was better that way. Better for being so aimless and clumsy.

Storm grabbed hold of Rogue and Jean, urging them into the middle of the room. "Legs in the air," she told them, taking charge and controlling the situation. The girls did exactly as they were told, kicking their legs up and inviting ruin as men proceeded to mating press them down against the floor, making their screams of wild and hazy pleasure ring out as Storm knelt down slowly, moving with great care to not risk anything. No matter how slutty she was, she was pregnant after all, but her lust for ass seized her. By the time she was in position, Jean and Rogue were lying side by side, screaming out in delight as two of them men slamming down into them. "One thing will make men cum hardest, and with a bit of help, I know you'll be enjoying this."

She proceeded to dive in and lick the ass of the man pounding Rogue, letting her tongue work hard against his hole while the chaos rose and everything spiraled out of control harder. She didn't wait long, swapping over to tend to what awaited her in servicing the man fucking Jean, indulging in her taste for ass by rimming both men, promising, "I guarantee this will get you pregnant. Cum is always more potent and shoots further when a tongue is deep up the man's ass to worship him. It's how our people will prosper; the already-pregnant helping impregnate the next. You're ready now." She spoke while slobbering all over the men’s asses, and their thrusts naturally accelerated as the dizzy chaos of their needy slams all became too much for anyone to keep track of anymore. Pure insanity was all that awaited them, and there would be no stopping it.

The men came hard, driven over the edge by Storm's tongue as she worked one over, then the other, filing up both women with hot shots of messy, potent spunk that flooded up their wombs and gave them all the senseless, dizzy pleasure they needed. The girls screamed out in ecstasy as they got filled, their bodies trembling and a hopeless throb of excitement washing over them.

Storm watched the men draw back, staring at the ravaged, creampied pussies with a smile. "I don't think it's enough yet," she said firmly. "We'll need to go longer. All night. Be ready."

Jean and Rogue had never been more ready in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
